Pretending all along
by Mei Zhen
Summary: Parker let him escape again... Little vignette of fluff.


A/N: This is my first 'Pretender' fic, so please be a bit kind. LOL. I liked how the series went, and I think that what made the plots more interesting to me was the fact that you actually CAN make a series with a romantic subplot without the lovebirds slobbering over each other on screen all the time. It's called UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)... and they were so damn cool.  
  
Don't think this will be just UST. I want Parker and Jarod to end up together (just who doesn't?) , but without all the sappiness. :) (She'd shoot him if he was too sappy anyway, wouldn't she? J/k). Oh, and this is just the start if the fic, it's not a one-shot. Kuddos to all! –Mei  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was late when she arrived home. It always was. Miss Parker shook her head as she dropped her purse on a table and headed to the kitchen. Her shoes tapped on the floor, as ever. But she was unaware of it. Actually, she found her way to the kitchen out of routine.  
  
He mind was set on him. All the time, every day he found his way into her head. Today they'd almost had him, they had been so close to getting him that she almost regretted it.  
  
Almost.  
  
She had him a few inches away from her, turned to face her. He was cornered and alone. Sydney had been left behind with Broots... and what she feared that moment was that Lyle was behind her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. And maybe to piss Lyle off, she'd let Jarod go.  
  
But then again, Lyle was rarely in her head for anything that didn't include some sort of insult. It had been something to do with Jarod. She'd gone back to the car and found Sydney. He asked what happened after the chase, but she just said 'He escaped.' Maybe it was a sign of self-denial.  
  
It must have bee, she wouldn't be feeling like this if it hadn't. It was grief and happiness... all together. When he left he'd looked at her, with his dark eyes trespassing her. He'd known what she would do before she even did it. He knew she wouldn't shoot him. And she growled at that. Since when did he know her so well? Maybe since forever. When in thirty years you just get two people visiting you, you may very well learn everything about them. That's what she kept telling herself, that it was just the surprise that hadn't made her shoot him then and there.  
  
The phone rang and she jumped, startled. It was no good to lost in thought when you worked for someone at the Center. She started thinking that it could be Lyle, saying how useless as a huntress she was. Or maybe Sydney, knowing why she'd let him go.  
  
When she answered him about Jarod, it was clear on his face that he didn't believe her. He acted both as a father and a psychologist to her. In constant therapy, with her and with everyone else. But then again, it could also be...  
  
''What?'' She answered the phone with her usual cold tune.  
  
''Charming as ever.''  
  
Jarod.  
  
It could also be Jarod, calling to tell her about his most recent adventure, or maybe wanting to know how she was. He asked about Sydney, Broots, his daughter... It was so insufferable that he cared to much, Parker thought. Or, wanted to think. She always told him, even if she suspected he already know. He always watched them.  
  
''What do you want, Jarod?'' She snapped, coming back into reality.  
  
''I wanted to tell you that Lyle has been talking to your father.'' Shit, she thought. ''Sydney told me Lyle was mad at you and asked Mr. Parker to let him hunt me without no more help than his Cleaners.''  
  
''He won't dare.'' Parker stated, sure of herself. But would he? What if her father found out that the reason she never caught Jarod was because she really didn't want to do it? ''I'm still his little girl.''  
  
''Sydney said that Lyle'd do anything to get that job. Maybe he'll make your father think that because you are his little girl, the job is too hard for you?'' Parker remained silent for a second. That bastard Lyle would be able to kick her out of the project, damn him! ''Parker?''  
  
''Still here, Lab Rat.'' She answered, cursing to herself. ''If he is out to get you, find a good lair. If you don't, you'll end up with more holes than a strainer.'' Jarod let out a slight laugh at the other end of the phone.  
  
''I know.'' He finally said. ''I wanted to tell you that you may find a surprise at home today.''  
  
''Why today? What's special about today?'' Parker tried to remember. Nope, it was not Christmas, nor Thanksgiving, or anything else that she'd haven to quit her work to say at home. Alone and bored.  
  
''It's one in the morning. The today you talk about is tomorrow.'' He said. Parker checked her watch and he was right. It was a new day starting. She still didn't know what was so special. ''It's your birthday.''  
  
''What?'' She said, looking at a calendar. And it was true, but she hadn't remembered. None had told her about it... maybe Sydney. He'd mentioned it a few days before, but she never thought time ran so fast.  
  
''Happy birthday, Parker.'' And with that, he hung up. He left the phone back on the table and giggled. She'd be so mad if she knew where he was standing: in the building in front of hers.  
  
Jarod just continued watching from far. She eyed the phone puzzled for a second, then with a shrug moved towards her bedroom- probably insulting him. And that was when Jarod finally grinned. On top of her bed there was a huge, pink, fluffy ,bunny teddy that he knew she'd just ...love. She mouthed an 'Oh, my god' that he was unable to hear, and could do nothing but imagine all that she'd be calling him with a laugh.  
  
Back in the flat, Parker shook her head as she eyed the fluffy monster. I'll kill him, she thought, I will really kill him. She put a hand on her forehead, trying to calm down, and looked at that 'thing' again. It couldn't be. It jus couldn't be that he'd carried this to her house and succeeded in not getting caught.  
  
But it wouldn't be the first time anyway.  
  
''I'll end up finding you, Jarod.'' She said through gritted teeth. Unbelievable, this man was just unbelievable. Then she noticed her anger started to turn into a slight smile. He was unbelievable, yes. But she had to admit he could be cute.  
  
She looked out the window at the town, and for a second Jarod thought she'd seen him. But she was not armed, so that meant she would not shoot anytime soon. Good sign.  
  
He felt a bit sorry for her. She was about to be kicked out of his chase and there was nothing none could do about it. But in a split second he forgot and just observed her. There was no need for her to find him. He always knew where she was anyway. 


End file.
